Your Blood Runs Still
by Fluttershoo
Summary: Her eyes darted to his; despite the glasses he wore he could tell she was looking into his own eyes. Slowly the corner of her lips turned upward as she heaved for breath. Her iris's dilated as saliva and blood, mixed together, slowly dripped from the corner of her mouth. This reaction spoke louder than words. (AlucardxOC guro-lemon)
1. A New Moon

She sat there, mutilated and insane. Her laughter confused her foes, the way her cheeks puffed and eyes grew wide as the corner of her lips twisted upward from enjoyment. She had lost part of her arm, an eye, and almost her stomach. All of it was so perfect.

The blood oozing down her leg and from her forehead. She couldn't handle it, arousal overtook her and the couple took a step back. They had been slaughtering everyone on the block. All of the other families were scared shitless to the point they actually shit themselves. But this girl, what was her deal? Why was she laughing and not screaming?

"It's… Not enough." She choked out heaving for breath as her cheeks grew pink.

"What the fuck is this bitch?" The male asked his lover. They had never seen the likes of it, someone so fucking demented and twisted to the point they enjoyed being torn to bits.

"I need more…" She cackled trying to move the stump that had once been her arm.

"What the fuck, let's kill this bitch." The female called pulling her gun's barrel to the girl's head.

Before she could end the being's life, a buzz from the doorbell alarmed them.

Without hesitation bullets carved through the door, and upon reaction, the lowly, female vampire shot the disgusting human. However, the bullet merely grazed her skull not actually penetrating the pink flesh of her brain.

A moan elicited from the girl as she brought her fingers to the newly made bullet hole. Blood covered her one good eye and slithered down to her mouth. The smell of iron filled her senses as she started cackling once more. Divine pain she experienced.

Bullets were riddled through the undead male who thrashed around. The man in the door way grinned with strange orange eyes similar to one might think the lightest flame from Hell; maybe even similar to a red moon on the most unearthly of days.

From reaction to action, the crazed vampire who lay on the ground started shooting the strange man. However the man merely raised his arms in a way that his jacket protected him so the bullets that did no harm.

Quickly the undead girl stormed off forgetting her pitiful lover. Oh how they say romance is dead.

The human girl only watched this epic, one-sided, battle unfold before her eyes. Would there be more carnage? More beautiful crimson to shine in the moon's dull light? Or was it already over as it had once began in a single instant.

It was all too thrilling, as her breath grew ragged. Would that man fill her body with holes as well? She could only wait for the pleasure of being torn into with something so blunt, yet incredibly fast.

As the foolish undead mongrel ran out of bullets, his maniacal laughter came to a frightening halt as he realized that his bullets hadn't even in the slightest fazed the man!

"You don't know how to change your body into mist or bat. You can't heal any of your gunshot wounds… And now that you're out of bullets you can't even defend yourself. You dare to call yourself nosferatu? You disgust me!" This man… His voice so full of power and authority, yet controlled and mad, rich and sharp.

Slowly he sauntered over to the poor weakling, and in reaction, the mere undead fled into the next room.

Wanting to see the outcome of this amazing power, she crawled, pulled, and lowly crept over to the battle scene. A blood trail followed her along with decayed bits of flesh.

Pulling out his gun, she witnessed the size of the barrel and how pristine the markings were engraved. 'Hellsing'… The only thing she had managed to make out with her poor eye.

Grinning like a mad man, he fired a single shot at first, which drilled through his shoulder pinning him to the wall. Soon followed a barrage of holy bullets that shimmered with true pureness she had never seen before. Recoil did nothing to this man and his shots were perfect.

Heaving for oxygen, the glorious sight that she witnessed made her squeal with vigor.

That poor bug had been blown to bits, his mouth was agape; it looked pitiful. Screaming, the insect watched as a gloved hand came straight for his heart. He tore his flesh as if it were butter and his hand the sharpest blade.

The curdling of internal organs, the crunch of shattered bones, the forced noises of pain. Yes, this was a human in its truest form. Weak and helpless, even if they were a vampire; the lowest of the low shall die.

The man fell from his demon's hand as blood gushed out of the newly formed crevice. A strange blue mist shimmered and vanished just as the bullets flew. A grin and pleased grunt from the mysterious man made her smile.

He turned, his eyes hidden under those glasses of his. That insane smile still plastered onto his lips as he peered down at the pathetic mortal.

"What do we have here, a survivor or a witness? Either way, time to end your painful life." Pulling out his gun he pointed it to the girl whose eyes shone bright at the sight of the barrel pointing straight at her head.

"A-Are you going to fill me with bullets too?" She managed with a squeal that sounded all too happy for the great vampire.

He grinned slightly intrigued by this dying, human girl. Most mortals before him cower after seeing his unearthly abilities. However this girl only seem lured to him, quite the opposite effect.

Slowly with a devilish grin the magnificent monster took long strides nonchalantly. But of course, death and life, years or millennia, it was all the same. Whether this single human died meant nothing to him. Humans are abundant and they do their fair share of damage to the Earth.

The pool of blood around her started to grow as seconds passed. Humans will cling to any hope they have of survival. Besides, Sir Integra didn't seem all that upset about Seras…

After all, a master like her would try to save a survivor given they were the innocent and arrogant to the existence of such beasts such as himself.

"Tell me girl, are you a virgin?" Minutes left, could she make the decision?

"Y-Yes…" She coughed up some blood yet she didn't seem frightened by the fact her body was finally shutting down.

"You know what I am, you knew what they were…" He slyly implied the chance of a second life as a monster that drinks the blood of humans to sustain themselves.

Finally giving in she fell to the floor gasping for breath as more blood dripped from her mouth and nose.

Her eyes darted to his; despite the glasses he wore he could tell she was looking into his own eyes.

Slowly the corner of her lips turned upward as she heaved for breath. Her iris's dilated as saliva and blood, mixed together, slowly dripped from the corner of her mouth.

This reaction spoke louder than words.


	2. Memoir

I lightly kicked my green ball. It pattered down the hallway against the brown wooden floor. Chasing after my toy I noticed the door to my parents room creak open. Normally it was locked or the door was closed which was a signal to me not to open their door. There were 'dangerous' things in there that mommy took to make her happy.

Sometimes daddy got sad or frustrated when she took too much of those dangerous things and she started to act weird. I always tried to block it out and rather I focused on coloring or exploring our small backyard garden that mommy and I took care of. However, lately, it had just been me doing the work while mommy told me what to do with a weird white stick between her lips that gave off a bad smell. Daddy didn't like it and didn't let her use that white stick inside because it would make the house stuffy.

I remember once they started yelling at each other and mommy hit daddy. They went silent and daddy went to the couch to watch television while mommy went outside to light that stick that made bad smells.

The door creaked further and I grabbed the end of my shirt debating whether I should go inside or not. Would mommy be mad at me? Would daddy get upset?

Shutting my eyes tight, I ran over to my ball and picked it up. However, the door slowly opened and I could see inside.

It was dark in there, but light through the shades seeped in and outlined the body of my mommy. She was dangling from the ceiling, which was weird because her feet weren't touching the ground.

Did mommy learn how to fly?

With a huge smile I ran inside.

I dropped my green ball and when the light shone on her face just the right way, I saw it was purple and her neck was barely connected to the rest of her chubby body.

There was blood, flies, the stench of vomit, and the smells from that stick she lit.

I didn't know what to do. For a moment I just stared unsure what my child eyes were seeing.

My ball rolled out of the room.

"…Beatrice, what are you doing in there?" Daddy sounded stern and slowly he walked over to me with those black business shoes he wore for work.

"I told you-" He stopped when he could see through the crack of the doorway. With him towering over me from behind, he instantly covered my eyes with his hand.

He scooped me up and put me down outside where the garden was. He slammed the glass door and pulled out his phone.

My mouth was agape and I didn't quite understand what had happened. Something internally told me mommy was dead and that she had done that to herself. I couldn't understand. Why would she do that? Was I a bad daughter?

I sat criss-cross-applesauce and bowed my head. My hair blocked out the sun and slowly I began to cry.

Time went on for a couple of minutes before a car pulled into the driveway. It was the police. Did they know what happened to mommy? Did someone do that to her?

No, instead, there weren't flashing lights, they didn't seem frantic; they looked somber. No gurney, just a black bag big enough to hold a body the size of daddy.

What was that bag for?

Two men walked in with the empty bag. After a minute or two they came back out having to carry the bag because it was full. Was that trash? No, the trash truck took our trash yesterday. I know because it smells funky and beeps when it pulls up.

The view from the crack in the fence didn't capture everything that was going on, so, naturally, I climbed the big tree that had come with the house before we moved in. On the limbs of that tree I could see daddy crying and constantly press his square fingers against his forehead. A woman in a police uniform was talking to him.

Something about 'suicide', 'overdose', and 'alcohol poisoning' came in the conversation.

_Four years later…_

"Where do bad girls go?!" Daddy yelled at me with his belt in his fist. I had wet the bed from more night terrors about my mom. Between that length of time I had turned nine.

"I-In the closet…" I mumbled and looked to the ground. Bruises adorned my legs so daddy always made me wear long pants to school to hide them. He had preached to me that if other kids saw them they would treat me different.

"What happens to bad girls, Beatrice?" His voice was low yet very angry.

"They don't get to eat supper or use the toilet for a week." I shyly whispered.

"Right, now, have you been a bad girl?" Daddy kneeled to my level, placing his palm on my head in a loving way.

"I wet the bed and that's against the rules…" I slowly started to tear up. Daddy, with a straight face, scooped me up and carried me to his closet. I was bawling with his hand over my mouth. Daddy had started to be mean to me ever since mommy died. He says what he does is like what any other parent does. But I never believed him because the kids at school seemed so happy all the time as they played games and learned new things.

I was not a happy child, kids didn't talk to me, teachers always asked me why I didn't like going home, and worst of all, I was getting too skinny to go up the steps at my school to get to the lunch room.

I couldn't take anymore; I needed to run away. Someone would understand.

Making the biggest decision of my life, I decided to bite daddy's hand very, very hard. His tough skin tasted gross like sweat and urine. He dropped me as blood seeped from where his thumb would connect to rest of his hand.

"Fuck! You little bitch!" He screamed at me.

I quickly scurried to the red door that was the entrance of the house. I knew it was now or never that I would either escape or stay forever in this prison.

Unfortunately, daddy was faster than me, not to mention stronger.

He quickly picked me up as I squirmed and tried to kick him in hopes he'd lose grip again. However, he didn't and made his way to the closet. He threw me in the dark where it smelled like feces and urine. I was trembling as he shut the door and locked it from the outside.

From here I knew there was no way to escape and slowly I fell asleep with snot all over me and bruises.

I had passed out for a day, only to be awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. I had missed a day of school and hadn't eaten for a couple of days due to never having food to bring to lunch.

"Police! Open up!" It was a female that sounded angry. Did daddy do something?

Slowly daddy walked over to the door and opened it.

I could hear them speaking through the walls but it was muffled.

"Mind if we look around? Some pedophile has been molesting children in this area and many families requested we make sure each home that is threatened is secure." She explained as if trying to get into the house.

"Damn bastard has been touching little girls." Another man chimed in. It wasn't someone I knew so I assumed he was with the policewoman.

"Yeah sure, look around. I lock the doors and windows every night." Daddy replied, I noticed he seemed slightly worried.

"Thanks." The two other police walked in and took their time looking around.

"Looks pretty good? You got a security system?" Asked the man.

"Yeah, I'm super paranoid about break-ins so I do what I can." Daddy replied.

"Hey, we didn't check that room over there." The woman pointed out.

"Oh that? That's just my room, I wouldn't want to take up more of your time by checking something so tedious as that. I'm sure there are other families more at risk." Pappy tried to ward them off. However they were stubborn.

"Better safe than sorry right?" The man added as a response. Daddy didn't respond and he allowed them to enter his room where I was.

"Smells awful in here. Did your septic tank bust or something?" The woman asked.

"No but the plumbing here has always been weird, I've been trying to get a plumber to come check it out but they all charge too high for me." Daddy chuckled. In response the policewoman scoffed amused.

"You know, my old man was a plumber. He taught me a few things, let me help you out free of charge." The man pried.

"Oh no it's quite alright, it's my problem and you guys have bigger issues." Daddy replied.

"Oh come on, you were the last house on the list and we don't do anything with forensics or scene investigators. I'm gonna give you a hand, sir." He chuckled, as he walked over to the bathroom to check valves and whatnot.

They talked more and I had to keep myself from screaming for help. What if they think I'm just acting weird, daddy says this is what other parents do to their kids. The police won't care.

"Hm, seems like everything over here is fine. Imma look around here and see if it's something less obvious." The man offered as he walked over to the closet.

"Kinda seems like it's emanating from here…" No, please don't open the door. Don't look at me, daddy will get angry and I'll have to stay in here even longer. Please don't open that door.

I could see both the policewoman and man's shoes pointing my way. Through the cracks of the door I could see daddy grabbing something, I think it was chair.

As they opened the door they whipped out guns and turned to daddy.

"Drop the chair!" The woman exclaimed. Daddy set it down recognizing he was defeated.

"Put your hands in the air and do not move or we will shoot!" The woman again yelled to daddy. The man opened the closet door all the way and I hid in the corner where he could see me. I had fallen asleep in my own excrement and pee. It spotted my clothes and my skin along with bruises.

"Calling for backup." The man raised a microphone to his mouth and spoke into it. I trembled and passed out.

Clean, comfortable, and warm. Those were the feelings I experienced as I woke up in a foreign place. The ceiling was white, machines beeped and buzzed around me, the whole place seemed sterile and safe. The TV was playing an old favorite of mine, Jungle Book. It reminded me of the garden that mommy built with me.

Someone walked in and greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Beatrice, how are you feeling?" She asked concerned yet sounded as if talking to me was the most special thing.

"I feel nauseous." And without thinking the lady grabbed a bucket for me and I threw up in it.

"That's okay, you've had a really rough time with your daddy, huh." She nodded as she placed the bucket down. Her eyes shimmered and I suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Where is he? Is he mad at me?" I started to panic only to have the lady reassure me.

"He's gone, he did some very hurtful things to you that a daddy shouldn't do. You won't have to go in the closet again or go back to that house, sweetie." Really? He was lying when he said it was normal? I didn't have to go through that.

Anger boiled in me.

"Your teacher, Mrs. Tinch, told the police to investigate your house because she noticed you weren't happy and didn't play with the other kids." Pulling up a chair she sat down with a clipboard and pen.

"Oh, daddy always told me not to make friends." I looked to the side thinking of other events.

"What else did your daddy tell you to do?" She clicked the top of the pen and put it to the paper.

"Well, he once told me to beat a puppy otherwise he'd take away all of my clothes and would beat me…" From there she kept on asking questions while daddy got locked up and Mrs. Tinch took me into foster care.


End file.
